July 1707 (6)
= The Herald of Europe - July 1707 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Mediterranean and the Black Sea. *Heavy rainfall in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters San Francisco *A delegation of Pomo Indians has paid a visit to Juan Manuel de Ayala, Governor of California and complained that in spite of earlier reassurances nothing seems to have been done to compel the uncouth miners in the region to act in a more civilised manner. Governor de Ayala tried to calm them, pointing out that patrols were now established to round up slaves who escape from the mines. They retorted that while this was good it did nothing to civilise the numerous miners from various nations who were basically making their lives a misery with their anti-social behaviour! Warsaw *The Duc of Croy raged, “The Prussians have moved artillery over our king’s lands without a word of permission! May I make it crystal clear that ALL foreign forces pushing into the Commonwealth can expect the same treatment. This is not a highway for invaders, this is sovereign Poland!” Calming down, he then turned to the matter of sending a representative to Vienna. “I am the only person I can think of who has anything approaching the accreditation to represent the whole of the Polish Commonwealth in Vienna. Unfortunately at this time it is quite impossible for me to leave Warsaw, and I should add that even if I could even I cannot speak for the entire Commonwealth without consultation. If anything were decided I would certainly have to consult with the princes of Courland, Lithuania and the Polish Ukraine before it became binding on the Commonwealth. Such is the nature of Polish politics!” Regensburg *The Prince of Pfalz’s representative voted in favour of the mobilisation of the Reichsarmee, as has the King of Denmark’s and that of the princes of Saxony, Brandenburg, Hanover, Bavaria, Baden-Baden (northern Baden), Wurtemburg, Hesse-Darmstadt, and Hesse-Kassel, and of course Austria also supports the motion, as does the Twin- Kingdoms and Sweden. Mobilisation is therefore ordered forthwith! Count von Oranienburg, the Brandenburg delegate, was heard to claim that this mobilisation is ‘critical as a deterrent against those who would violate our borders.’ Kaiserlicher Botschafter Erik Vratislav said that His Majesty Charles XII of Sweden will act as Reichsfeldmarschall should war break out. Count Adam Ludwig Lewenhaupt, Field Marshal over Sweden’s armed forces in Pomerania and Mecklenburg will act as His Majesty’s deputy in command. Kassel *Permission has been granted by Landgraf Karl of Hesse-Kassel to Count von Bernau to discuss matters of importance with him in privacy. Whydah *De Mansilla thanked the King of Akwamu for his counter-offer but explained ‘we cannot comply with the terms as dictated’. The Twin-Kingdoms is willing to provide the requested ordnance (but it would take time), and instead of the £500,000 are willing to offer a payment of 15% of the profits achieved from the Whydah slave monopoly, which with the support of the King could one day exceed £500,000 per year. Dresden *King Augustus of Poland, Prince of Saxony has let it be known that his own field army has been undergoing preparations to repulse the Russian invaders for several months, and orders have already been sent to Warsaw to prevent foreign forces trespassing across the Polish Commonwealth with impunity, ‘as witnessed last month by Prussia’s own artillery trayne!’ He added that he shall ask the Poles to return the artillery to the Prussians, but also request that all foreign forces remain outside of the Commonwealth. He then informed the Duke of Spandau that all his monarch’s demands are therefore being met, so he confidently looks forward to having the Prussian field army join him in the field against the Russians. Cologne *Prince-Archbishop Prince Louis von Wittelsbach of Liege-Cologne has gladly agreed to allow the Reichsvizekanzler Graf von Schonborn an inter- view in his private chambers, while assuring his neighbouring states ‘that nothing untoward shall be discussed.’ *Having being invited to take up garrison duties there the Liege-Cologne Battalion of the Prussian Army has marched into Cologne. Ayutthaya *44,000,000 kyal-worth of Siamese Government bonds have been released for purchase on the Siam Exchange, with the promise to pay 10% interest. By the close of business by the end of July over a tenth of the bonds had been purchased locally. Nerves were strained somewhat on the Exchange by news emanating from Thon Buri that the Siamese tea trade had collapsed. The tea in question was being shipped from China to France. *Upon being ordered by the Siamese to teach at their academies, Portuguese shipwrights refused, explaining they are here to to build ships at the yards if they wish, but not to teach. One shipwright turned to his fellow and actually thought they might be misinterpreting their orders, but the others were adamant about this, so he accepted the majority view. Some gunsmiths however have proven more accommodating and have agreed to show the Siamese how to make generic flintlock muskets. *The King of Siam inspected his army at Ayutthaya; the musketeers, spearmen, artillery, and a few horsemen being put through their paces on land just outside the city in a mock battle. His Majesty congratulated them on their ability and formidable appearance, granting to two bands of rifle-armed soldiers the honorifics ‘King’s Own’ and ‘Protectors of the King’ respectively. Accra *Chief Nene Narteh Kanor of Accra has met Portuguese prospectors and stated that they can recruit local guides and begin searching for valuable metals. He said he shall await news of their discoveries! The chief then visited some Jesuits, and granted them permission to be stationed in Christianborg Castle ‘and to do whatever it is Jesuits do’. He wondered if they have any knowledge of healing as there are always plenty of sickly-looking Europeans hanging around the port (the heat and the flies seem to disagree with the white complexion)? He is aware they are here to help with learning and writing but says it will be a challenge to get the local people to take up these new ideas. “Only priests and some selected few can do these things at the moment,” he explained, adding that he was unsure if he will try himself. The Jesuits moved to the castle where they were not too happy to discover four uncouth Prussian shipwrights had already taken up residence. These men made the Jes uits life merry hell for a few days, prompting the Jesuits to move back to the relative safety of Accra village! Delhi *The head of the Delhi Town Watch, Kapoor Singh, has been arrested by the Moghul authorities. Versailles *The Royal Council of Noblemen is meeting to advise His Most Christian Majesty the King of France. Upon being asked for suggestions on how to improve France, they requested the abolition of taxes levied against the nobility. They have unsuccessfully asked for this before, but now stridently argued that this will help the economy since the money not given in taxation will surely end up being spent in the wider economy and so would benefit all France. Since the King is France, they declare, this will benefit His Majesty and increase his glory no end! Pressing this next point less hard, they have requested something be done to permit the buying and selling of commissions, while conceding that they accept that the gentlemen doing so must all be academy trained before they can either buy or sell such. Phnom Penh *Rumours of impending rebellion continue to plague the minds of royal officials in Phnom Penh. It is now being claimed in some quarters that even elements of the royal army cannot now be relied upon but have pledged to join the looming revolt. El Escorial *The Spanish Lord Treasurer the Duque de Malaga has sent a message to Count Friezen at El Escorial that £20,412 in gold bullion is available for his collection from the Kingdom’s Treasury when he is ready to get it. Drottningholm *King Frederick of Prussia and Count von Wartenburg have been locked in talks with their Swedish counterparts for much of the month, although His Majesty did take a few days off to visit the islands of Lake Mälaren in the yacht Silver Eagle, which has been gifted to him by his Swedish hosts. King Charles XII has publicly signed the Treaty of Friendship with Prussia, and following on from this the Swedish ministers of state gathered at Drottningholm. Late in July the King joined them for meetings rather than continuing with the talks being held with the Prussians. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Twin-Kingdoms *England *Asante Union *Prussia *Hanover *Persia *Ottoman Anatolia *Moghul India Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 6